


astro x male reader

by bleedblackblood (deadbeatfreak99)



Series: kpop x male reader [9]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gen, M/M, Smut, Top Male Reader - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/bleedblackblood
Summary: a collection of 'astro with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Reader
Series: kpop x male reader [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256
Kudos: 4





	astro x male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hey! could i req a eunwoo smut? him finally returning from tour and is rlly needy for his bf 😌 thank you!
> 
> Note: sorry for the wait, haven't been in the mood to write. i hope this is good enough bud

Dongmin was whining as he worked his partner out of his sweater, using his own bare chest to press [Y/N] against the door he'd just shut, rubbing and undulating his hips in need. [Y/N] gasped for air as their mouths briefly unlocked, tilting his head whilst Dongmin hungrily lapped at his neck around which he'd loosely hooked his arms, nipping at the male's flesh with his front teeth from time to time.

"Baby," [Y/N] breathed, a palm settling on the idol's waist, "Minnie, slow down."

Again, Dongmin let out a sound akin to one of a petulant child, pulling away in frustration and looking to the other with his ruby lips and lustful gaze. [Y/N] took the abrupt moment of silence and contact as a chance to bask in his boyfriend's presence － something he hadn't felt for months at the cause of ASTRO's tour － to drink in the feeling of their warm skins touching, their breaths mingling, Dongmin's fair complexion tinting red with his flush provoked by desire.

"I missed you," The singer whispered after some moments, cutting through the quiet that blanketed them.

[Y/N] gave a fond smile, both his hands grasping at Dongmin's slender waist and letting his palms breeze over the expanse of smooth skin, travelling to his lower back and finding home just over the band of his tight jeans.

"I missed you too."

The phrase was enough to seemingly restart Dongmin's drive, a sound of want slipping from his slack mouth as he crashed it to [Y/N]'s, taking the latter by surprise. Their movements blended together, falling into the rhythm they were used to having: fast paced kisses and slow grinding hips, hands fondling and gripping at what they could in a flurry of thoughtless desire.

Minutes ticked by to nothing but the steady tune of moans and grunts, Dongmin's damp forehead pressing into the crook of [Y/N]'s neck when said male squeezed and kneaded the supple flesh of his ass from under the material of his pants.

"[Y/N]," He spoke up, voice quivering, left hand's fingers fastening around his partner's bicep, tight enough for the spot to redden, "[Y/N], I want － I want to taste you. It's been so long."

It _had_ been long, [Y/N] was more than aware of that, and the idea of finally having Dongmin's pretty lips around his dick again after months of only having his hand, was tantalising; those sweet, ever-pink lips that so many people drooled over, and that would soon be wrapped around him. The mental image was enough to have him jut his pelvis out with more vigour, member twitching.

"Do whatever you like, prince."

Dongmin smiled against him, [Y/N] could feel the curl of the action before he could process the former's hands beginning to unbutton his trousers. It was a slow drop to his knees, the sound muted to their unlistening ears, [Y/N] intent on Dongmin's mouth that planted open kisses along his torso as he travelled south, and Dongmin himself thinking of nothing other than the scent of his partner that he'd missed, the sensation of his hand entangling itself in his black hair once his head was level with [Y/N]'s crotch.

Their met gazes then, Dongmin with a faux look of innocence that he loved to play up in moments like those, sight occassionally flickering to the small flap where the undone button of [Y/N]'s jeans drooped.

Time froze for an infinitesimal moment and then, with their stare still intact, Dongmin rubbed his nose against [Y/N]'s bulge almost fondly, and, letting his jaw fall ajar, pinched his teeth on the zipper. A pause, [Y/N] holding his breath, and Dongmin tugged the zipper down, his partner's member rising stronger in its less confining material. Dongmin nudged his nose against it again.

"It missed me too?"

[Y/N] didn't bother with replying, Dongmin knew the answer.

Not hesitating, the idol lifted his hands from where they'd been clasped on his folded knees and urged [Y/N]'s trousers to his calves, doing the same to his boxers, then allowing his wolfish stare to settle on the swelling dick before him.

"You want your pretty mouth to get fucked, don't you?" Despite the crudeness of his words, [Y/N]'s rubbing fingers through Dongmin's hair were delicate, his tone low.

Dongmin sighed, a relief of something unknown washing over him.

"Yes. Please," His voice was lilting on a whine again, "I want it, so badly."

He leaned in, peppering his partner's cock with kisses and drawn out licks, trailing the tip of tongue from its underside to its head, encircling the leaking hole and briefly taking it gently between his teeth.

[Y/N] grunted, his hold on Dongmin's hair marginally fastening at his restraint.

"Don't tease me."

And as though that mild command was all he needed, Dongmin hummed as his jaw fell slack and he steadily took into his mouth [Y/N]'s member. The taste of pre-cum smeared on his tongue that he soon began to swirl, and with the addition of his humming, he'd successfully brought [Y/N]'s hips to softly thrust forward, urging himself deeper into the heat offered by the singer's mouth; Dongmin was happy to oblige.

That which he couldn't take in, he cared for with his hand, whilst the second fondled his partner's sack, his mouth dipping and pulling away in a quickening motion.

They'd both come to realise how much they'd missed being intimately close, the sounds of their pleasure blending into sweet harmony, and Dongmin practically purred as [Y/N] carefully pushed deeper into him, always keeping his hand caressing the crown of Dongmin's head as he did so.

[Y/N] peered down, to the male on his knees and looking so dazed yet happy, in a state of bliss and uncontrollable hunger, doll-like skin a strawberry red and pretty lips encased around his dick. Their eyes met for some instances, through lashes and strands of hair that had fallen loose, and they both knew that once their carnal desires had been satiated, they'd be embracing and showering one another with affection for many upcoming days.


End file.
